Evil Connection
by DemonicRa
Summary: Clover's new "friend" earns her Sam's ire, but that takes a back-seat to someone trying to control all data in the world.


Evil Connection

A CloverXMandyXBritney/SamXCloverXAlex story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Totally Spies

Summary: Clover's new "friend" earns her Sam's ire, but that takes a back-seat to someone trying to control all data in the world.

Warning: The following contains an erotic situation involving three women. If this offends you, do not read. To that effect, do not write a review bashing this situation. Only those who like this situation need review.

The events of the past weekend continued to flow in Clover's mind as she stepped into Mali-U's main building. The halls were empty for now, students not due to show up for another 20 minutes.  
She wore a white blouse and white dress that reached around her shins, along with white designer shoes and a blue purse. She smiled to herself as she saw Mandy talking to her 'followers' Caitlin, Dominique, and Mindy. They all seemed to like the color purple. Mandy seemed to fidget in her purple skirt, occasionally pulling the hem of it down with her right hand. She stood against the wall near a news bulletin board.  
Clover casually walked by them to read the news. She heard the group talking poorly of her in hushed tones. Mandy haughtily walked past Clover with her friends. "Oh, don't leave on my account, ladies. Just catching up on some news." Clover said. Many almost yelped as she felt a soft hand on her rear. Clover secretly slipped her right hand under Mandy's skirt, knowing the girl was not wearing panties. "Yeah, whatever." Mandy put on a brave front, straightening the vest over her white button shirt. Clover softly rubbed Mandy's bottom, enjoying the feeling and the girl's own troubles. Clover went lower and rubbed the girl's pussy, gaining a small squeak from her. Why Mandy is in school with no panties goes back two days ago.

Mandy laid on the sand breathing heavily, blushing. She was nude, and her being wet had little to do with the ocean. Dealing with Sam, Alex, and Clover for her first time had taken it's toll. The sun and wind beat on her, mending her tired muscles. She could hear the other three girls playing in the ocean, laughing happily. She forced herself into a sitting position and looked almost surprised that Sam, Alex, and Clover were splashing in the ocean completely nude. She grit her teeth, jealous that they were still energetic after all they did.  
Clover looked to the tired girl and grinned. She stepped out of the water and walked to Mandy. She bent down, blue eyes looking into violet. "So, you lost our little wager." Clover told her. Mandy almost growled. "It was my first time of sleeping with anyone. Clearly, you had practice." Mandy scoffed. Clover sat on the ground with her legs folded before her. "Yeah, with Sam and Alex, same day as you." The blonde beauty clarified. "But still, you lost the bet." She repeated. Mandy blushed once more and put her face close to Clover's. "You really want me to do that, you big perv?!" She demanded. "Yep!" Clover confirmed happily. "You come to school after the weekend with no panties on." Clover explained. "But let's be fair, if I lost our bet and you made me climax first, I would go to school in a white blouse and dress with no bra or panties on. You agreed. So who's the real perv, Mandy?" She added. So that was the bet: the first to make the other climax first had to go to school without underwear. Mandy grumbled and fell on her back, annoyed and nervous. She was now either frenemies with them once again, or a lesbian lover. Either way, it annoyed her.

Two days later, Mandy was still as a statue with Clover rubbing her below. She felt more nervous now than ever. Mandy awkwardly continued their conversation as Clover continued below, tracing a finger along her pussy. She felt herself growing wet with arousal. "Wait here, I have to powder my nose." She quickly excused herself, leaving her friends confused. Clover brought her finger to her mouth and licked it with a grin.  
She casually followed Mandy into the bathroom, carefully closing the door and locking it behind her. The bathroom was brightly lit with a light pink color to it. Five stalls lined the walls to Clover's right, with a large mirror and numerous faucets lining her left.  
Mandy turned around and shot her an angry look. "What the heck were you thinking, feeling me up in front of them?!" She demanded. Clover merely smiled. "I wanted to have a bit of fun." She replied. "Don't you remember what I was supposed to wear if I lost?" Clover inquired. Mandy remembered and look Clover over carefully. She looked surprised. "You...?" She began. "Wanna find out?" Clover asked, pulling her dress up slightly. She let it go and walked over to Mandy. She took the girl's hand and pressed it against her right breast. Mandy knew it then. Clover walked past her and leaned against the opposite wall, smiling. Mandy, regaining some composure, scoffed. "Who wins a bet and still acts like they lost?" She asked in her normal snobbish tone. "Oh, I think we both won." Clover mused, tossing her purse on the sink. "Cat in heat." Mandy shot, walking over to Clover. The blonde spy gave her a quick gentle kiss on the lips and smiled. Mandy hated the girls more often than not. This would never change. But she decided, on occasion, they could put their feud on hold. Mandy closed her eyes and leaned forward, kissing Clover warmly on her lips. Clover returned the gesture happily.

Clover and Mandy continued to kiss one another with passion. Mandy stealthily slipped her hands behind Clover and unzipped her dress, letting it drop to the ground. This excited Clover. This ended the kiss and grinned at Mandy. Mandy took a step back and looked down, seeing Clover without panties. She had questions, but kept them to herself for now. Mandy pressed forward and began to kiss and lick Clover's neck, gaining sounds of approval. Mandy's right hand found it's way below, rubbing at the blonde's wet pussy. Payback, she considered this. Though without the unwitting audience. Clover thought on Mandy's skills. After one time, Mandy was good at pleasuring a girl.  
Mandy gently helped Clover remove her white blouse, rendering her completely nude. Mandy had to admit that Clover was attractive. "Now, it's your turn." Clover told her. She unbuttoned Mandy's shirt and tossed it aside with her blouse. "What if someone comes in?" Mandy asked, worried. "I locked the door. We'll be fine." Clover assured her. She smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Clover gently cupped Mandy's left breast. Mandy pulled the hand away and pushed Clover onto the wall. She wanted to be in charge. Clover took note and simply grinned.  
Many cupped Clover's right breast and licked at it. Clover gave a delighted sound, giving way for Mandy to continue. Feeling that Clover, like herself, wished for release, Mandy kneeled down before Clover and gently licked the girl's now wet pussy. Clover cried out in pleasure, wanting more. Mandy enjoyed the feeling of Clover writhing beneath her touch. She licked at Clover's clit for a few moments before thrusting her tongue into her, tasting every inch she could reach. With her anticipation of the day, and Mandy's skill, Clover climaxed faster than usual. Things, however, took a grinding halt.

Britney, another spy from WOOHP who sports an azure catsuit to work and a purple short tank-top and purple pants when off-duty, entered the bathroom in concern. She heard Clover make strange sounds and worried for her safety.  
Her purple eyes shot open. Her long light-black hair flew about as she immediately closed the door. "What...?" She began. Clover and Mandy stared at her, as stunned as she was. "Well..." Clover tried to think of an excuse. "Just...a health examination?" She said, nervous. Britney went from stunned to insulted, raising an eyebrow. "Really. Is that why she's almost naked, too? She's not even wearing panties." She asked. Mandy stood up and looked Clover in her blue eyes. "You said we'd be fine!" She shouted angrily. "Hey, I didn't know she was here. She's a spy too." Clover explained. "Well, don't mind me. I'll leave, and forget I saw any of this." Britney told them. Questions were raised, but she didn't have it in her to ask them. Clover was concerned that the incident would get out. "Wait!" She called. Britney turned back, blushing slightly. "Why not join us? Mandy hasn't had fun yet." Clover asked, smiling seductively. She wasn't as astute as Sam, but she could tell Britney was interested. Clover had never seen Britney this manner, but she couldn't risk anyone else finding out.  
Mandy shot Clover a dirty look. "Oh lighten up." Clover told her before pulling her in for a kiss. Mandy's mouth was still wet from Clover. She, however, did not mind it. She pushed their breasts together, both moaning lightly.

Britney, interested and somewhat aroused, locked the bathroom door and placed a WOOHP gadget on the lock to keep it closed before walking over to the girls. Britney reached from behind and unzipped Mandy's skirt, letting it fall to the ground around her ankles. She cupped Mandy's breasts in her hands and began to lick her neck. Mandy, not one to be pushed around, forced Clover back against the wall, despite enjoying the kiss. "One, I'm not being felt up by a stranger. And two, you're not teaming up against me again." She declared angrily. Britney let her go, feeling somewhat dejected. Clover saw this and grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a kiss. Britney was more than accepting. Satisfied that she was once more in control, Mandy took Clover's right breast into her hands and began to lick her nipple. She stopped and looked as Clover helped Britney out of her top and bra. The eager newcomer removed her own pants and panties, and finally her shoes. "You're so pretty." Clover complimented her. Britney blushed slightly and smiled.  
Mandy, once more wanting Clover under her touch, moved the blonde to sit on the counter near a sink. Clover knew her intentions well, and let it go. After all, she and her friends turned her onto this. Or perhaps helped her along. All the girls dated men before, but never truly got close. Perhaps they were like this from the very beginning.

Clover pulled Britney close to her once more, kissing her passionately. Clover parted her lips and pushed her tongue into Britney's mouth. Britney was surprised, but welcoming. Clover ran her finger's through Britney's long hair. Britney felt a new warmth welling inside her. Clover's hand found it to Britney's chest, gently massaging her. She moaned lightly, enjoying the feeling. Mandy had enough watching and decided to lick and nibble Clover's breasts. With her free hand, Clover began to rub Mandy's pussy somewhat firmly. She felt Mandy's pussy getting wetter by the moment. Gaining ground with her, Clover continued her motions with Mandy simply moaning quietly. Clover inserted a finger into her and rubbed her clit with her thumb. In a moment, she finally climaxed, the stimulation proving too much. Mandy rested against Clover, breathless. Clover and Britney ended their kissing and looked to her. Clover licked her hand clean and smiled at her former enemy. "Come on, we need to show Britney a good time." Clover told her. Britney blushed once more. In truth, she wanted relief, but she was embarrassed.  
Clover slipped off the counter and seated Britney in her place. Mandy leaned against it, still not wishing to touch someone she hardly knew. Clover licked at Britney's breasts, gaining approving reactions from her friend and co-worker. She heard the urgency in Britney's voice, so decided to move things along. She trailed light kisses down her chest and past her stomach to the girl's wet pussy. She licked the girl's clit, gaining approving sounds from her. Clover licked at her pussy, forcing her tongue inward as she gently rubbed Britney's clit with her thumb. Britney tried to conceal her loud moans, not wanting anyone outside to hear. She knew the gadget would suppress sounds much like a sound booth, but she didn't want to take chances and get caught in such a compromising position. Being new to this, she had little resilience. In little time, she cried out as she climaxed. Clover licked her clean and rose to kiss the girl, who graciously returned the gesture.

Before Mandy could make a move, a bell sounded. The three girls snapped to attention and stood straight. "Okay, time to get dressed and move out." Clover told them. They gathered up their clothes, with Clover retrieving two pairs of panties and a bra from her purse, letting Mandy off the hook and allowing her to dress normally. Clover winked to her, having gotten what she wanted.  
They were once more fully dressed, but had to deal with the feelings of being wet. "Alright, let's go to class, hot stuff." Clover told Mandy, slapping her behind. Mandy shot her an angry look, only to receive a grin. They weren't yet at the point where they could trade compliments. Britney simply giggled. She removed the gadget, and all three girls left the bathroom, going their separate ways.

Clover casually met up with Sam and Alex. Sam wore a green sleeveless top and a purple skirt while Alex wore a white tank top showing off her stomach with a heart in the center and blue shorts.  
Sam, ever intuitive, eyed Clover suspiciously. Alex was confused about the looks. "So I ran into Mandy and Britney in the bathroom." Clover explained nervously. "Britney?" Sam questioned her. Alex looked Clover up and down and finally understood, causing her to blush. "Oh my." She said, putting a hand over her mouth. Clover chuckled nervously. Sam didn't feel betrayed, she simply expected Clover to be more discreet. "She was fun too. Maybe next time..." Clover told them, grinning. "Yeah." Alex agreed. Sam sighed, wondering why her relationship is like this. Alex saw this and put her hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam looked up to Alex's smiling face. "We love you Sammy." She said with utmost honesty and sincerity. Sam smiled, feeling secure in their relationship once more. They were careful not to be overheard by others. They walked down the school hall, side-by-side. This comes to an end, however, as they are pulled from a near empty hallway into a vacuum that appeared from a suddenly upturned garbage bin. They were going to work before they could go to class.

They flew down a chute to land in a pile on a comfortable sofa. They quickly righted themselves and looked to their boss and the leader of WOOHP: Jerry.  
He sat at his desk, his usual air of sophistication ever present. "Hello spies. Your mission today is of the utmost importance. Failure is not an option." He began, the girls gaining serious expressions. Screens flashed to life behind him, showing an aging man in a business suit, his name, and various information. "Warren Stergo. An intelligent man, bordering on super genius. He intends to access all information in the world, both public and private. Everything from a news website to numbers saved in your phone. Everything." Jerry pressed. "Knowledge is power. So with all that..." Sam began. Jerry nodded. The screens now showed a heavily-guarded facility. "Stergo intends to launch a satellite that will gain him this unprecedented connection to all information. It is your mission to prevent this." Jerry concluded. The girls stood and took out their X-Powder, a useful gadget, to don their red, yellow, and green spy suits in a small flash of light. "Jerry, what is he going to do with all that data?" Alex inquired. "Anything he wishes. Either to sell to companies for obscene amounts, spy on individuals or enemies, like us, or collapse all civilization with the stroke of a key." Jerry explained. He crossed his fingers before him and rested his head on them. "Thanks to intelligence we gathered before you arrival, we can be sure that all of the above are part of his agenda." He told them. Jerry sat straight and hit a button on his desk, making their pink backpacks appear. "You have everything you need for this one girls, but don't underestimate this man: he is evil and ruthless in every sense of the words. Support will be upon you in a moment's notice." He assured them. They slipped their backpacks on and grinned at him, confident in their abilities. "Good luck." He bid them, before hitting another button, sucking them downward and into a car in a sub-level.

This car was able to transform into a flying vehicle, getting them to their destination in short time. They landed the car a fair distance from the compound, and, under the cover of darkness and night, made their way closer. Britney, in her blue catsuit, met them there. Exchanging quiet greetings, they made their way inside.  
"So, the three of you are...together?" Britney asked awkwardly. "Yeah." Alex replied simply, smiling to the girl. This broke the tension as they ran along a corridor. Sam and Britney quickly dispatched patrolling guards heading their way. "Nice!" Clover commented. They heard the sounds of many guards approaching them from behind. They came into view, heavily armed. "Corridor plus guards standing close to one another equals..." Clover began, slipping out the Wind Tunnel 3000 Tornado Blast Hair Dryer. "Bye bye." She said, pulling the trigger and sending them flying. She held it to her side and grinned at her friends. "Nicely done." Sam commented. The alarms sounded, forcing the four to run.  
The four spies ran along, coming to the guarded doors leading in to the main control room. Sam, Clover, and Britney dispatched them expertly, allowing Alex to use the Laser Lipstick to cut an opening in the metal doors. There, they found Stergo holding the world hostage.

The man, standing with guards near him, greeted the girls calmly. "Welcome, spies." He hit a button, showing a simulation of the world darkening. "I've taken godlike power this evening. With one button, I'll send civilization back centuries. Only my men and I will have power. Power to command. Power to live like kings." He gloated. "You're insane." Britney seethed. The girls stared daggers at him. "Now now. You have a choice: join me or perish." He told them. His hand rested on the control panel which would launch his satellite. Alex, still holding her lipstick, stood behind Sam and Clover. Her movements were unseen until the last moment. Quickly, she lowered the power, took aim, and stunned Stergo, hitting him in the chest. The girls dodged bullets, completely overwhelming the armed guards. Stergo looked up, seeing the girls over him. WOOHP agents fled into the room, covering every angle. Within moments, they took the compound. The battle was won.

Sam, Alex, and Clover returned to their shared penthouse in Mali-U. "We saved the world yet again. It's good to be a spy." Alex said, relieved in their success. "Totally. That guy was such a psycho." Clover said in disgust. "Yeah...but one thing still bugs me..." Sam said in thought. "What's that, Sammy?" Clover inquired. Sam shot Clover a stern look. "You. When did you have sex with Britney?" Sam questioned. "Yeah..." Alex agreed, curious. "When I was in the middle of it with Mandy. In the bathroom." Clover answered, nervous once more. Sam and Alex were stunned. "What? You have to have seen that coming when I won my bet with Mandy on the beach." Clover told them, smiling. "Yeah." Sam said with a sigh. "Yep." Alex agreed, smiling. "Just...be more discreet, okay?" Sam asked. "Who's idea was it to go after Mandy in the first place? Hmm?" Clover asked with a smirk, crossing her arms beneath her chest. Sam looked away nonchalantly. Alex giggled. "Besides..." Clover walked over to Sam and held her close, planting a kiss on her soft lips. "You're still my best girl. And it's not like I'll go after anyone else." Clover assured her. "Fine." Sam relented with a soft smile. "Still, the bathroom?" Sam pushed Clover onto the couch gently. The two girls towered over her. "Why am I on the receiving end again?" She wondered aloud. "Because you decided to have sex with Britney and Mandy at school in a bathroom." Sam replied. "Oh." Clover decided against letting it happen. She pulled Sam closer to her, grabbing her hips. She unzipped Sam's skirt and let it fall to the floor. Alex followed Clover's lead and removed Sam's top, tossing it aside. Alex stayed behind Sam, removing her bra with care and tossing that aside, as Clover slipped the girl's panties off. Sam accepted this, kissing Alex when her face got closer. Alex rubbed Sam's breasts, continuing to kiss her friend. She enjoyed her warmth and the feel of her soft skin on her. "Leaders first." Clover told her, moving closer to Sam to lick her pussy.

Sam moaned and looked down at her blonde friend. "Leaders first, huh?" Sam questioned. Sam pushed her against the couch. Alex backed away, smiling. Clover smiled and let Sam remove her top. Clover removed her bra, skirt, and panties. Alex took a cue and removed her clothes as well, with all three being completely nude. "You're so beautiful, Sammy." Alex remarked, running her fingertips along Sam's back gently. "Thanks. You too." Sam replied. She looked back to Clover with a grin. "But you first." Clover smiled weakly. "You're that mad? It's not like we did it on the bathroom floor. Yuck." She tried to explain. "No, but it was a dangerous move. So you still need to be taught a lesson." Sam told her. Clover didn't have a comeback, resigning herself. For now, anyway.  
Sam positioned Clover to lay on the couch gently. Sam sat at Clover's feet and bent down to lick Clover's pussy. As she did so, she began to massage her pussy. Clover moaned at the touch, feeling great pleasure. She looked to her side and saw Alex with a look of desire on her face, a feeling of being left out. Clover smiled to her. Alex took the hint and walked over. "No one gets left out." Clover promised her. Sam agreed, but without words. She gently bit Clover's clit, causing the girl to yelp. Alex giggled and straddled Clover's stomach. She bent down and began to lick Clover's breasts. Clover moaned aloud, two people attacking her at once.

"Hey, maybe you should get a turn?" Clover asked, nearing her limit and wishing to prolong it. Alex, somewhat confused, pulled herself upward. Clover moaned once more, feeling Sam's finger enter her.  
Clover reached up to lick Alex's breast slowly, gaining a sound of approval from her. Clover ran her hand along Alex's side, going from the side of her breast down her waist and to her thigh. She liked the sounds Alex made. She thought they were cute. Alex, reaching her own limit, moved upward, giving Clover a view between her legs. Clover saw that she was already wet. She smiled and proceeded to lick her. Alex cried out in pleasure. Clover pushed her tongue inward, bringing Alex release. As if on cue, Clover climaxed afterward. Alex, Sam, and Clover reveled in the feeling, feeling nothing but pleasure, love, and warmth.

Clover eased Alex's downward so they faced one another. Immediately, they began to kiss, their tongues dancing about one another. They parted lips and stared at one another. A small sound from Sam roused them, and they went into action.  
Alex rolled over to lay beside Clover with the two propping themselves up with their arms. "Well Sammy, looks like the tables turn." Clover told her friend. Alex merely smiled like a predator. Sam smiled weakly. "Take it easy..." She urged them. "Nope." Clover rejected the notion. Clover crawled over to Sam and pulled her into a deep kiss, which Sam returned. Clover ended the kiss and looked into Sam's eyes. "I love you." She spoke. Sam merely smiled, which said enough to Clover. "And yes Alex, I love you too." Clover called back to her. Alex giggled and came at Clover from behind. She kissed and licked Clover's neck while her right hand rubbed Clover's breast and her left moved down between Clover's legs. "Ah! Hey." Clover complained, smiling as her face turned red. Sam chuckled slightly and bent down to lick Clover's breast. Clover became somewhat anxious. "Bedroom. Bedroom, please." She pleaded. "Oh. Okay. The couch is fine, but the bedroom is more comfortable." Alex said in thought. Sam gave Clover's nipple a gentle bite and sat up smiling. Alex stood off the couch, followed by Clover helping Sam up by holding her hand.

Since their relationship evolved, they decided to occasionally sleep in one bed at night, with who sleeping in the middle varying from night to night.  
Clover kissed Sam once more, gently pushing her onto the bed, with the two moving upward to the head. Alex moved to lay beside them. Clover moved to Sam's other side. Clover and Alex, briefly glancing at one another, both began to lick and suck on each of Sam's breasts, causing her to cry out in pleasure. After a few moments, Clover moved downward between Sam's legs, leaving Alex to tend to Sam's breasts herself. Alex massaged Sam's breasts as she trailed her tongue up her chest and along her neck, making Sam moan louder. Clover continued to lick Sam's pussy. She began to lick Sam's clit before thrusting her tongue inward. Sam tried to give back somewhat, reaching down to rub Alex's pussy, much to the girl's delight. Alex began to kiss Sam on the lips, once or twice invading one another's mouth with their tongues. Sam thrust a finger into Alex, causing the girl to cry out. Alex moved her head down and continued to go after Sam's breasts, nibbling one for a brief moment. Overcome with pleasure, Sam cried out in ecstasy as she climaxed.

Alex and Clover laid beside Sam, with her arms draped over their waists. Alex and Clover let their free arms rest along Sam's stomach. They simply cuddled and rested with their eyes closed, tired after making love. They enjoyed the closeness of one another.  
Sam was the first to break the silence after roughly a half hour. "So, how was Britney, anyway?" She inquired, taking Clover aback. "Sam, are you angry?" Clover asked, looking to her. "Not at all. I never was. I was curious." Sam replied with a smile. Clover smiled and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. "She was good, and I think I turned her." Clover explained. "I want to next time." Alex said. "Do we really have this sort of relationship?" Sam wondered aloud, looking at the ceiling. "We have a 'unique' relationship." Alex told her, holding Sam close. "And it's not like we're adding anyone else." Clover added, kissing Sam's cheek. "But maybe we could invite Britney and Mandy next time." Clover said jokingly. Alex smiled brightly. Sam sighed, resigned to it. It felt right, this relationship of theirs. The three drifted off to sleep, happy and content. They decided that no one would love them more than one another, and they were happy with that.

Author's Notes: This took me a while to write. It started with the hall scene where Clover was feeling Mandy up with no panties on. I had to do something with that. I wanted to include Britney in this, and write about what happened at the end of the other one. But more than a few blocks hit me, with one of how to balance character's actions without showing favoritism. I wanted everything balanced for the girls, so everyone gets their fair share. I might have failed, much to my sorrow. Still, I hope you all like it.  
As a note, the title refers to the bad guy gaining control of all data everywhere, hence 'connection'. I didn't want any misunderstandings there. I wanted to keep the title scheme they had in the show, but I was not using the 'much?' title. I cringed at the thought.


End file.
